goodbye golden boy, hello harry potter
by hippy faerie
Summary: after the OoTP happenings harry has enough, old friends arent what they seem to be. new friends are very different in more ways than one. watch out wizarding world the golden boy is gone and harry potter takes his rightfull place! SLASH!pairings?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my very first time writing a story, I welcome any feedback and ideas. Hope you like it.

Pairings: not yet decided

Warning: Slash m/m pairing, don't like don't read, rated M to be safe.

Disclaimer: don't own harry potter and staff they belong to J.K. I do own any O.C's in my stories this includes the elves, vampires ect.

* * *

The figure was surrounded by moonlight as they sat on an old dusty chair next to a half broken window. His appearance was that of one who hadn't showered in days, cloths five times to big fitted his frame yet you could still see the muscle in his upper arms and stomach as he shifted from one position to another. Dark locks of hair fell in their face as their bright green eyes were searching for something deep in the forbidden forest. With a sigh he cast as quick look at the full moon with a worried expression.

Harry sighed again as he got ready for another night less sleep. It had become a tradition that no one knew of. Ever since he knew Remus was a werewolf in his third year he would stay up all nights of the full moon. He didn't know why but even if he tried to fall asleep he would lay awake turning in his bed. It was now sixth year and he only just got over his godfather's death. It had been hard especially when two of his friends turned on him. After the ministry of magic in his fifth year he found them while he walked out of the hospital wing.

(Flashback) They were in a secluded corridor talking "I cant believe we almost got kill only because of that potter dragging us with him to safe his good for nothing mutt!" Hermione said as she fussed around with her hair "Yeh I mean I never thought becoming his friend would be such a bother. I thought I would get more out of befriending the boy who lived! If it weren't for the money Dumbledore gives me for spying on him I would have dropped all ties with him in a second." Ron said as they slowly walked towards harry and the hospital wing. "We better hurry before Potter wakes up, we have a job to do you know!" Harry stood the motionless, it hurt when he heard them talk like that, when he saw them coming towards him he quickly slipt in a classroom closest to him. As he heard them walking past he could not hold the tears from spilling down his cheeks why was everything that seemed too good to be true really too good to be true? They were his first friends and yet it seems they were only using him for their own gain. (End flashback)

Since then he hadn't talked to any of his so called friends. When he found out about the prophesy he made a promise to himself that no one would ever use him again, not Dumbledore or anyone else. As he was sent to his aunt and uncle again for the summer he did not argue as he sat he started planning on how to gain his life again. He decided to continue playing the part of Dumbledore's golden boy but also take the war into his own hands by creating another side as both the so called light and dark side are both in different ways just as bad.

At the beginning of summer he found out that a new shop owner moved into the old book shop at the corner. When he was on another round to get groceries for aunt petunia he saw the owner of what seemed to be a weapons shop. He seemed to be of Asian heritage and looked like he could give old Dumbles a run for his money with how old he seemed to be. With his new inside he knew that he needed a job to stay away from the house and his guards as much as possible and this seemed to be his break. When he asked the man if he needed help the man gladly excepted and that was when his first job began. As he worked a couple of hours a day he started noticing that not everything is what it seemed, there weren't a lot of people coming in the store, but those who did seemed strange.

Not very noticeable and if harry hadn't lived in a huge magical castle for most of the last five years he wouldn't have noticed how many of them seemed to have a lot of different features and strange accents with didn't sound human. When he confronted the man about it he cracked a smile and started laughing. At first he was confused but waited for the man to tell him, it seemed that the man was also a wizard and this shop was magical but only people who needed a weapon could find it. Now that harry thought about it, it made a lot of sense to him, how his guards didn't seem to know where he went and stayed away from he shop. When he asked why he could see this shop but didn't need a weapon the old man smiled again that was when his training began. It seemed the man had been waiting for harry to come for him, said that the spirits told him that harry would come to him. It seemed he knew exactly who harry was with every little detail that harry didn't even know himself and he knew that harry would become someone with great power. By using an illegal time turner he would take harry back in time and train him in every fighting art he knew and teach him the history of magic and everything with it. He learnt that many magical creatures thought to be extinct were actually hiding in a different realm of their own. A world where elves, vampires and other such creature lived peacefully, all knew about what was happening on earth and knew that Voldemort would not just stop in that realm but would try to take over the other realms as well. The king and queen of the elves became good friends of harry and even helped him train. He made friends with many from the different realms and swore that he would help them in anything they needed as they themselves told harry that they stood besides him. He spent many hours with them stopping at nothing the get ready for what he swore he would finish. The wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them.

Now he was back in his realm but that didn't stop him from learning, he knew he had to stay in character so he did all his work without saying anything and trained in secret. With 3 days to go before he was on his way back to his only home, Hogwards, he made plans with what he should do. He knew he needed people he could trust, he wasn't stupid, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone. So the first thing he knew would do was gather information on anyone he thinks would be a good addition to such a group.

Get ready Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore, the golden boy is gone and harry potter is going to shock the wizarding world.

* * *

Hope you liked it please R/R 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: this is the second chapter, hope you guys like it, do you guys think it is long enough or should i add more to each chapter? Still don't know how i should pair up, if you got ideas please tell me.

Disclaimer: don't own harry potter cast J.K has that role. O.C's are mine though

Warnings: Slash m/m, rated M to be save

Pairings??

* * *

Finally the day came for harry to step foot on the train which will bring him both home and to where he didn't want to be. It is strange how one can change so fast of the course of one summer, although he did cheat a bit by using his sensei's time turner. He had started calling the old man sensei seeing as he taught harry everything he knew. As he got ready to be picked up he put his glamour on, he started wearing one strong enough not to be detected after his sensei ordered him to. It wouldn't do if he looked different from when he first stepped off the train; he had to keep his image of the weak golden boy.

Harry had changed a lot over summer; he had a growth spurt because he was put of a strict diet, he let his hair grow long and now reached to the upper part of his back (he picked it up from his stay in the realm of the elves) got tattoos to show his status in his teaching. A symbol of a circle with an olden style W in the middle of the back of his neck showed he mastered wandless/soundless magic. A red golden ring went along his left upper torso and a silver blue ring went along his right. These symbols shows he mastered two elements water and fire, he was now learning how to control the other two earth and air. One day when he was training (more like getting his ass kicked) by Koraruil, the head guard of the dark elves he got so frustrated that he set the elves hair on fire. It was quite a shocker at first and when he tried to put it out Harry accidently drenched him from head to toe. Of course one minute later he was running for his life with an angry elf at his heals.

As he was waiting on the front door step he thought back on all the friends he made, he was even on the good side of the demons, it was hard but he finally proved himself after many fights and quests. You see it very different to gain friendship of those out of this realm, Harry had to prove himself over and over again but in the end it was all worth it. At first they didn't trust him one bit but as he proved he could take whatever came at him they respected him and now he had alleys for life. As he kept thinking about different times he felt something invisible crawl up his arm and around his neck. He cracked a smile as he heard annoyed hisses next to his ear, Zarah was along with Hedwig was one of his familiars. Zarah was a beautiful Magical Cobra bright red and orange in colour. He came across her as he was taking one of his daily runs long the forest in the Elvin realm and became good friends. At first harry was afraid how Hedwig would take it but it seemed he didn't need to worry as she to a liking to her and they became good friends fast. Now he was waiting for his so called guards to transport him to platform 9 3/4. He was pissed when he found out he couldn't go to diagon alley, and even more pissed when he learnt that the Weasleys had his key to his Gringott's fault. He made a mental note to somehow get out of the castle and Dumbledore's watchful eye so he can go and have a talk with his account manager. One of the things he was taught was how the run his finances and how to work with goblins.

A crack pulled him out of his thoughts as Zarah tightened her grip, he looked in front of him only to look straight into the magical eye of mad eye moody. Another crack announced the arrival of Tonks as she landed with a huff only to trip over her own feet and land on her face, her pink hair standing out in the early morning sun as she regained her footing she waved "Wotcher Harry" "how are you Tonks?" harry asked " not to be if I do say so myself!". Another couple of cracks announced more people. Harry only knew a couple of them, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood out tall among them and as Harry shared a nod with him he noticed a couple of extra scars seemed add to his face. When he continued to look around he stopped on a familiar and happy site, Remus stood not so far back with a tired but happy smile on his face. Harry smiled and run to give him a big hug, as he pulled back he gave him a good once over. Remus still looked tired but he seems to be in better healthier then harry had seen him be in a while, "hello harry, how are you" he asked "I'm as good as I can be; you look good how have you been feeling?" "I feel a lot better then I have in a while Thank you." They were interrupted from further conversation by moody "Come on now boy, we haven't got all day you know. Have you got all your stuff?" harry point to his trunk and Hedwig's cage which stood ready on the steps. Mad eye nodded and Tonks picked them up and apparated away to what harry assumed was the train station. Mad eye moody nodded again and turned back to harry "well what are you waiting for, get a move on" harry nodded and turned to Remus waiting on what to do next. "Hold onto my arm tightly and don't let go" harry nodded again and secretly made sure Zarah was holding on tightly before grabbing Remus's left arm. As they disappeared with a crack harry felt like his insides were turned upside down making him feel sick. As they landed harry fell on his knees and was only kept upright because of all his training. Taking a couple of breaths he regained his footing "never again" he said as Remus cracked a smile "you'll get used to it, most actually throw up on their first time." As they neared the corner Tonks came and gave harry his trunk and Hedwig's cage "Seeya harry I have to go now, have fun and don't get into to much trouble" she gave a last wink before she was gone out of side. Moody came to Harry's side as they slowly pushed their way to the train as usual the platform was over crowded with parents saying their last tearful goodbyes and students meeting up with their friends that they haven't seen in ages. When they reached the train harry easily carried his trunk and set it with the other belongings. He said bye the moody as he too had to go. He gave one last hug to Remus "now be good Harry and please try to stay safe? I'll see you soon ok?" "Yeh Remus I'll try but you know how I am, trouble seems to like me. Anyway I'll stay in touch and I'll need to talk to you some time soon. Maybe we can catch up soon ok?" Harry gave Remus a serious look and Remus nodded "will do Harry. Now hurry before you miss the train" they hugged each other one last before Harry got on the train and waved goodbye. Harry sighed before getting ready to see his so called friends, he knew it was going to be a test for his patience and he hoped he wouldn't stuff it up, Zarah gave a converting hiss as harry made way to his usually compartment.

* * *

Elvenames: i got these from a site and put the two together

Zarah: Royal beast

Koraruil: Black nobal

Hoped you liked it!


End file.
